Frozen (Big Hero 6 style)
by OfficialMariaK
Summary: !HEAVY FROZEN SPOILERS! Basically the whole movie 'Frozen' but change of characters and a few other things. Hirogo/Kristanna Tadahoney/Jelsa. Full cast inside. Everything you need to know inside
1. The snow incident

~Ok so I was asked to make the whole movie this way. I wont always update right away because I have a lot of work going on but I'll try to update as soon as I can. Anyways, this story will have Jack Frost because I'm a Jelsa shipper. This story will be Hirogo and Honeydashi. This story will not be completely like the movie but it will have many lot of scene with few changes, like the songs. English is not my fluent language. Please keep that in mind. BTW, sadly, I cant bold my letters. If by any means you see the word 'she' referring to the brothers, I'm truly sorry.

~Cast:

Hiro-Anna Tadashi-Elsa Gogo-Kristoff Baymax-Olaf (Because their both adorable and the way they hang with Hiro and Anna makes so much sense, besides the fact that Tadashi and Elsa built them)  
>Wasabi-Sven (I saw a reference were they compared Wasabi and Sven and claimed they looked alike)<br>Fred-Marshmallow (Come on, you know he'd love that)  
>Honey Lemon-Jack Abigail-Hans Krei-Duke of Weselton (Probably spelt it wrong)<p>

~Disclaimer for all chapters: I don't own Big Hero 6 or Frozen. All belongs to Disney

In the outsides of Arendelle, collecting blocks of ice may be the most common work there is. It wasn't so easy but wasn't so difficult either. The workers all worked together to get the job done and get just enough blocks to sell.

Young Gogo Tomango skipped along the hard ice with her best friend, Wasabi the reindeer. Her short spiky hair bounced with every skip she gave. She took out a carrot and broke it in half, handing the reindeer a half while she bit the other.

Despite the weather, the workers were happily getting the job done, a well-sung tune added. A couple of men stood side by side, plucking out cubes of ice. Little Gogo wanted to participate, as well. With her buddy by her side, she plucked a smaller cube of solid ice. Sadly, it slipped from her grip and splashed into the water, practically bathing her. Wasabi took the chance to lick her face. The girl only giggled.

After many tries, she finally got hold of the block and pushed it onto her sled. She tied Wasabi onto the small ride and took a seat on the block of ice. They followed the other men.

In the castle

Two young brothers shared a room, their beds across from each other. Strangely, they both weren't sleeping soundly. The youngest, Hiro Hamada, was unable to sleep that night.

He removed the cover from his body and jumped out of bed, running over to his brothers' side of the room.

"Tadashi! Pst! Tadashi!"

Once he was on the eldest' bed, he climbed on his brothers sleeping body and began to shake him

"Tadashi! Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

The eldest groaned

"Hiro, go back to sleep"

Hiro sighs dramatically

"I just cant! The sky's awake. So Im awake. So we have to play!"

"Go play by yourself" Tadashi mumbled

Tadashi pushed his brother off of him and turned away. Hiro, who ended up plopping off the bed, pouted.

Suddenly, an idea occurred to him. He stood up and climbed on Tadashi's bed again. He climbed on his older brother and forcefully opened his eye.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?" he sing- songs.

A smile made a way to Tadashi's face as he opened both eyes.

Next thing they know, their running down the stairs, laughing uncontrollably.

"Shh" Tadashi says, the smile still on his face.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Hiro exclaimed, once they made it down.

"Wow" Hiro mutters in amazement.

Tadashi intertwined his hands, small snowflakes forming into a ball of pure snow.

"Are you ready?" Tadashi asks, smiling widely.

Hiro nodded excitedly.

Tadashi smiled and threw the ball into the air. The ball immediately bursted, snow falling all around them.

"This is so amazing!" little Hiro exclaimed, running around.

"Watch this" Tadashi whispered.

Tadashi stomps his feet on the ground, ice forming beneath their feet. Little Hiro began to slip away slowly, chuckling.

The two brothers shaped huge snowballs and began to pile them up, forming a snowman.

Tadashi applied a carrot on the snowman's face and turned it around to face Hiro.

"Hello, I am Baymax, and I like warm hugs" Tadashi mimicked.

Hiro jumped up and ran over, encircling his arms around the snow figure.

"I love you, Baymax!" Hiro shouts.

Hiro grabbed the snowman's stick arms and began to slide/dance with it while Tadashi helped support it by pushing it from behind and blasting ice.

They created snow hills, which they used to slide.

Hiro giggled.

"Tickle bumps!"

Hiro, however, kept going and landed on another snow hill. He fell through the snow, though.

"Hang on" Tadashi called.

Tadashi began to create more small snow hills while Hiro jumped form one to another. They hills began to get taller meaning Hiro had to jump a little higher also.

"Catch me!" Hiro shouted

"Got ya!" Tadashi replied.

"Again!" Hiro exclaimed.

Hiro was beginning to jump faster and Tadashi was having a hard time keeping up with him.

"Wait!" Tadashi shouts.

Hiro only kept laughing as he jumped on each snow mountain.

"Slow down!" Tadashi called.

Right when he warned his brother, Tadashi slipped on the ice.

Hiro didn't seem to notice anything, therefore, he kept jumping.

Hiro's next jump didn't have a landing.

"Hiro!"

Tadashi tried to create another by blasting more snow but accidentally hit his brother's head instead.

Hiro's limp body rolled off on one of the snow hills.

Tadashi gasped and ran over to his unconscious brother.

"H-Hiro"

Tadashi cradles his brother in his arms. His eyes widen when he sees a strand of his hair turn white.

"Momma! Papa!" Tadashi shouts, starting to tear up.

He hugs his brother tightly. More ice starts to form on the ground and even begins to reach the ceiling.

"Your okay, Hiro. I got you" Tadashi whimpered.

The doors bust open, revealing the boy's parents.

"Tadashi, what have you done?" his dad asks.

"This is getting out of hand" he continues.

"It was an accident" Tadashi replied sadly

His parents run over to the brothers.

He looks down at his brother.

"Im sorry, Hiro"

Their mom takes hold of Hiro.

"He's ice cold" she says.

"I know where we have to go" their dad replies.

He looks through his bookshelf, observing each one till he gets to the exact one he needs.

He takes out the book and flips through different pages until he gets to the hidden map. The map slid out of the book and landed on the floor, revealing exactly where they had to go.

They call for their horses and off they go, to the outers lands of Arendelle and far from their kingdom. Tadashi's ice powers leave a trail of ice behind.

Little Gogo was making her way home through the forest when she notices the two horses run past her.

She then noticed the trail of ice that was left behind.

"Ice?" she questioned.

Next thing you know, the girl had hopped on her reindeer and was following the trail.

"Faster, Wasabi!" she tells her buddy.

When she sees the two horses come to a stop, she hid behind one of the rocks. Wasabi wanted to get a better look, though.

"Wasabi! Get over here!" she calls.

The reindeer obeys and makes his way to his owner. Gogo pulls him closer to her.

"Please, help! My son!" the king shouts.

Huge rocks start to roll to them from everywhere. The king pulls his family closer to him.

Gogo gasps.

The rocks formed deformed themselves into trolls.

"It's the king!" a male troll exclaimed

The trolls began murmur and whisper things to one another. A much ancient looking troll made his way through the crowd.

"Trolls?" Gogo questioned.

The rock behind them, which was another troll, shushed them.

She pulled her and Wasabi closer to her.

"Im trying to listen"

Wasabi licked her cheek. She then noticed just whom she had grabbed onto.

"Cuties" she pats their cheek.

"Im going to keep you" she says, pulling them even closer.

Grand Pabbie, the ancient troll, took hold of Tadashi's hand.

"Your majesty. Born with the powers or cursed?" he asked the king.

"Born, and they're getting stronger" the king answered.

Grand Pabbie motioned the queen to lower the small boy.

He left the young one's forehead.

"You are lucky it wasn't his heart. The heart is not so easily changed, but her head can be persuaded"

"Do what you must" the kind replied.

Grand Pabbie magically formed a hologram of all the memories Tadashi and Hiro shared.

"I recommend we remove all magic."

He began to remove all of Tadashi's snow powers from each memory, placing them outdoors and playing in normal snow.

"Even memories of magic…to be safe. But do not worry. I will leave all the fun"

He dissolved the hologram and placed his hand on Hiro's head again. A smile made its way to the young boy's face.

"But he wont remember I have powers?" Tadashi asked, his voice barely a whisper.

The king placed a hand on the boy's shoulder.

"Its for the best, Tadashi"

"Listen to me, Tadashi"

Grand Pabbie walked towards a small clearing. Tadashi followed close behind.

"Your powers will only grow stronger"

Grand Pabbie raised his arms, dust like magic rising from the ground, creating an adult Tadashi.

"There is beauty in them"

The figure began to play with its magical powers, all of that forming a snowflake.

"But also great danger"

Tadashi gasped as the snowflake bursted into red lights.

"You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy"

All the red magic engulfed the Tadashi figure, letting out a yell.

Tadashi gasped and ran to his father, burring his face into his chest.

"We'll protect him. He'll learn to control it. I'm sure" the kind assured.

"Till them, close the gates. Reduce the staff. Limit his contact with people and keep his powers hidden from everyone…including Hiro"

And so being said, the forcefully obeyed the wise troll. They closed the gates, let go of workers, closed windows as well as doors, and removed Tadashi's belongings and bed from the room both the Hamada brothers once shared.

Little did they know, a certain snow guardian knew everything that happened. She felt bad for the poor boys. She'd dealt with just the same. She had to be separated from her own sister. She felt the need for people to see her. However, Tadashi thought otherwise. He didnt want to see anyone or anyone to see him. He was too dangerous. Thats what he thought. He thought he was a monster. 


	2. Do you wanna build a robot?

Honey Lemon spread the snow over Arendelle. She was on her usual adventures.

Although she helped by spreading snow and happiness all around, she also caused her usual mischiefs.

She went around freezing many things and throwing random snowballs. She enjoyed the looks on people's faces as they perk up and look around, wondering who the heck threw them. Sometimes, she thought of just how lucky she was not to be completely and always seen.

She noticed a huge building in the corner of her eye.

The Kingdom of Arendelle. Exactly where young Tadashi lived.

~In the kingdom~ Ages: Tadashi: 10/Hiro: 5

One look at the window was all it took for little Hiro to jump up in excitement and sprint to his older brother's room.

"Tadashi?"

~ "Do you wanna build a robot?"

~"Come on, let's gather all our tools"

~"I never see you anymore"

Hiro leans his back against his brother's door and slides down to a sitting position.

He then gets on his knees and peeks through the gap between the door and the floor

~"Come out the door. Its like you've gone away!"

Hiro grabs a screwdriver and one of his robot toys.

~"We use to be tech buddies…suddenly we're not"

He raised his arms in desperation and falls back.

~"I wish you would tell me why?"

He leans his ear against Tadashi's door.

~"Do you wanna build a robot? It doesn't have to be a big one"

"Go away, Hiro" Tadashi calls through his door.

"Ok bye" Hiro says with a sad sigh.

~A couple of months later~

Tadashi stared out the window, admiring the snow he didn't cause.

Suddenly, the window started to freeze. Tadashi gasped and retreated.

Moments later, the king entered the young prince's room. After hearing about the situation, the kind placed light blue gloves on Tadashi's small hands.

"The gloves will help you. See? Conceal it…" his dad assured.

"Don't feel it"

"Don't let it show" they both finished off.

~3 years later~

A giggling Hiro slid his way to his brother's room, knocking on his brother's door.

~"Do you wanna build a robot?

The young boy shook his newly made robot in the air.

~"And even call each other nerds"

Hiro fell back with a long sigh.

~"I think your company is overdue"

He picked up one of his inventions and examined it with a frown

~"I've started making all these robots without you"

Seconds later, Hiro found himself in a practically empty hall if it weren't for a couple of bookshelves and a grandfather clock.

~"It gets a little boring"

~"I don't have much to do, except watch the hours tick by"

He imitated the small sounds, watching the watch hands tick.

~Tadashi's room~

"I-Im scarred. They're getting stronger!" Tadashi exclaimed, examining his hands with much fear.

"Getting upset will only make it worst. Calm down, Tadashi" his father warned, trying to approach his son.

"No! Stay away" Tadashi shouts.

"I don't want to hurt you" he says in a lower voice.

His parents exchange glances and turn back worryingly to their son.

~Ages: Tadashi-19/Hiro-14~

Hiro slows down from running when he nears his older brother's room.

He glances it at one more time before he continues his way to his parent's room.

"See you in two weeks" Hiro says, hugging his parents tightly.

Everyone met up in the foyer to wish the king and queen a farewell.

Tadashi bowed down to his parents.

He looked up with a worried expression.

"Do you have to go?" he asks in a low voice.

"You'll be fine, Tadashi" his father responds.

However, everything didn't go exactly as they'd planned. Nothing went well. A sever storm had hit in the area where the ship the king and queen of Arendelle were sailing in, drowning the ship and everyone aboard in it; including Tadashi and Hiro's parents.

The brothers didn't take the news very well. Sadly, they couldn't support one another. Not even at the funeral. Hiro went alone as Tadashi mourned the death of his parents locked away in his room.

Hiro walked down the hall, his head lowered. He stopped in front of his older brother's room. He sighs before knocking two times.

"Tadashi?"

~"Please, I know you're in there"

~"People are asking where've you've been"

~"They say have courage and I'm trying to"

~"Im right out here for you…just let me in"

~"We only have each other….it's just you and me"

Hiro leaned his back against the door and slid down slowly until he was in a sitting position

~What are we going to do?"

~"Do you wanna build a…robot?"

Hiro chocked back a sob and closed his eyes, a sad frown on his face.

On the other side of the door, Tadashi did the same. He took one look back at his snowy room and buried his face in his hands.

The snow guardian sees everything and feels even worst than before. Nothing compared to her usual cheerful, joyful, and cocky attitude. 


End file.
